


Argument and Engagement

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Fake Proposals [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Investigations Ships It, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fred POV, Fred Ships It, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Nobody in Pylea ever explained the downsides of moira to Fred. "Larger than life souls" is a polite euphemism for stubborn, heroic idiots, and when two stubborn, heroic idiots get together, the arguments can be explosive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt that I found going around tumblr (http://dreadfulcalendarwoman.tumblr.com/post/151367867931/thecakelessachiever-deliverusfromsburb): _Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food_ and these notes: _#AND WHEN THE REAL PROPOSAL COMES AND THEY GET FREE ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING#PERSON A IS LIKE ‘omg that was a good one the whole speech was a nice touch where did you get this ring it looks so realistic omg’#and person B is just like ‘r u kidding me’_
> 
> For this fic, imagine that canon diverged at some point during season 3 and that Angel and Cordelia actually got together. In this fic, they've been in a relationship for a while now.

Fred quickly ducked behind a pillar as she heard raised voices and stomping feet descending the stairs. She was far more confident these days than she had been when she first returned from Pylea, but she wasn't so confident that she was stupid. Nobody in Pylea ever explained the downsides of moira to Fred. "Larger than life souls" is a polite euphemism for stubborn, heroic idiots, and when two stubborn, heroic idiots get together, the arguments can be explosive. Thank God Angel and Cordy were very compatible and didn't argue frequently. Fred hated having to hide somewhere to avoid being in the "blast zone" of one of their fights.

"Angel, if you would just talk to me--" Cordelia pleaded and reached out to Angel's arm as he briskly walked away from her.

Angel shrugged her hand off of his arm, and Fred winced. _Cordy's not going to react well to that._ "I already told you, there's nothing to talk about!"

"Riiiight," Cordy replied in a flat, sarcastic tone. "Because you acting like a total psycho vamp lately is nothing." _Ouch! Did she really have to call him psycho?_

Angel took offense, exactly as Fred predicted he would. He whipped around to face Cordelia. "I'm not psycho!"

"You have been acting moody and distant this entire week! Just tell me what's wrong!" 

Cordy was right. Angel had been acting weird this past week. Ever since he and Cordelia got together, Angel seemed to be lighter and to have less of a black cloud hanging over his head all the time, but he smiled a lot less this past week and found more excuses to spend time alone. Fred frowned in concern. She couldn't think of any reason for the change in Angel's behavior.

Fred startled when she heard Lorne's voice next to her ear. "Hey, Fred, why are you hanging out by the pillar?"

Fred turned to Lorne and lifted her index finger to her mouth. "Shh. Angel and Cordy are fighting right now. I don't want them to notice me."

Lorne looked just as uncomfortable as Fred felt. "Yikes. I hope they work it out soon. The negative vibes in this hotel have been through the roof lately."

Fred missed what Angel said to Cordelia, but her long rant clued Fred in. "I'll believe you when you're not lying to me, because your 'nothing' sure as hell sounds like something! You can't keep doing this, Angel! Part of being in an adult relationship involves actually communicating!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Communicating. _Okay._ Like instead of just telling me no when I asked you to marry me, pretending like you thought the proposal was fake as soon as we got home from the restaurant. Is that what you call communicating?!"

Cordy's eyes were wide as saucers. "What?!"

Angel didn't register Cordelia's shock and gestured wildly with his arms as he continued. "You just had to get my hopes up at the restaurant, but then once we got home you bragged to Fred about how I got you free caviar."

Fred brought her hand up to her mouth as she recalled that conversation. Cordelia had seemed really grateful for the free caviar, and Fred hadn't even paid attention to Angel's reaction at the time. Angel and Cordelia often did a fake proposal routine to get free meals from expensive restaurants. It was mostly for Cordy's enjoyment, but Angel was happy to make Cordelia happy. Fred had believed that last week was just another fake proposal. _I can't believe I was so wrong. Poor Angel!_

Cordelia looked guilty and had tears in her eyes, but Angel, caught up in his frustration, didn't notice. "Excuse me for needing a little time by myself to try to get over your rejection! I know I can't give you a fancy wedding, and we can't even legally get married because I'm dead, but you could have just said that instead of acting like nothing happened!" Angel paused, panting heavily from the force of his emotion.

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Angel viciously. "God, Angel, you can be really stupid sometimes."

"Excuse me?! How am I the one in the wrong here?"

"Well, you either think I'm a cruel, shallow bitch who would treat you like crap for no reason, or you have such abysmally low self-esteem that you didn't consider the obvious explanation, which is that I didn't know you were really proposing to me. Which is it?"

Angel shuffled his feet sheepishly. "The second one. I thought I was being more obvious about the proposal, though."

Cordelia softened her gaze and sighed. "Well, it wasn't obvious to me."

Angel gazed at Cordy with sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Cordy."

"I'm sorry, too." A moment of silence followed, and Cordelia twisted her hands nervously together. Fred could barely hear her next words. "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Well, I obviously screwed up my response last time, so ask me again!"

Angel gulped and gently clasped Cordelia's hands in his own. "Cordelia, will you marry me?"

Cordelia's grin was brighter than the sun. "Yes, you dumbass."

Angel beamed in response and leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips met, Fred couldn't help letting out a high-pitched squeal.

Angel and Cordy broke apart to look in the direction of the unexpected noise. "Fred? Lorne? Were you watching us the entire time?" Angel asked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I guess some people don't understand the definition of privacy."

Lorne shook his head and moved from behind the pillar. Fred followed and stood next to him. "Cordycakes, you can't expect privacy when you and Angel have loud screaming matches in the hotel. Fred and I had to hide behind the pillar because Wes and Gunn already took the back office." Fred looked over to Wesley's office and noticed Wesley and Charles watching everyone through the windows. "It's safe to come out now!" Lorne bellowed.

Wes and Gunn exited the office. "What happened, man?" Gunn asked. "At first there was a bunch of yelling, and then Angel and Barbie looked really happy."

Fred was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Angel and Cordy just got engaged!"

"Congrats, y'all." Gunn shook Angel's hand and pulled Cordelia into a quick hug. He chuckled and put his hands on hips. "Only you two would end a fight with a proposal."

Wesley smiled fondly at the couple. "Yes, that is strangely typical of them." He sniffed and removed his glasses and began to clean them on his shirt. "I'm sorry. My eyes seem to be watering again. Blasted allergies." Fred giggled at the repressed Englishman's "allergies." _Does he actually think anyone believes him?_

"Wes and Gunn ought to hear the whole story," Lorne declared. "It was more entertaining than a soap opera. Freddikins was here for more of it than I was, so why don't you start us off?" 

Fred recounted the scene she had witnessed for Wes and Gunn with the full drama it deserved. In the back of her mind, Fred thought about asking Cordelia if she could be her maid of honor later and helping Angel and Cordy plan their wedding. She felt excited for her friends and was looking forward to this new chapter in their lives. Angel and Cordy would be together forever, just like she always knew they should be.


End file.
